Death of a hero or maybe not
by Rex888
Summary: First fan fiction basically Tyki kills Allen...or maybe not, i really don't have that much on it I also might put this up for adoption if i'm too lazy


Chapter 1  
Allen  
I was sitting in the cafeteria about to put a dango in my mouth when the alarm sounded, the one that sounds whenever there is an akuma attack.  
"Hey, you lot, set them up over there!" Reever shouted to a group of finders who were carrying some shields. I looked around to check where the akuma could have come from. I gasped as I saw they were coming from the Ark. I ran to the gate and snuck in to check exactly which door they were coming from. I looked around and snuck into my secret room. I knew exactly what to do, so I whistled and Timcanpy came whizzing through the door as it slammed shut. "Hey Tim, I need the music score right about now." He fluttered onto the piano and opened his mouth; a fuzzy hologram came out with a music score that only I could read. I closed his eyes as the song filled my mind and played through my hands.  
#Soshite Bouya wa Nemuri ni Tsuita  
Ikizuku Hai no Naka no Honoo,  
Hitotsu, Futatsu to Ukabu  
Fukurami Itoshii Yokogao  
Daichi ni Taruru Ikusen no Yume, Yume

Gin no Hitomi no Yuragu Yoru ni  
Umare Ochita Kagayaku Omae,  
Ikuoku no Toshitsuki ga  
Ikutsu Inori wo Tsuchi he Kaesshitemo

Watashi wa Inori Tsuzukeru  
Douka Konoko ni ai wo  
Tsunaida te n#  
I stopped suddenly as pain seared through my body forcing my body back into reality. "Oh, so our little musician was trying to close us off was he, well I honestly feel for your friends." My head slowly turned round even though the movement made me shout out in pain. "Why, why do you feel for my friends Tyki Mikk?" I stared at the Noah, eye to eye as my senses started to go numb and I was forced to look down at myself to see several swords sticking into my body. Two had gone into my shoulders, one in the centre of my chest and another two just above my hips. "Oh, it's very simple, because they won't ever be seeing you again, well, alive that is Sukoshi Moyashi HAHAHAHA!" I couldn't even start to explain the pain I felt as he took the swords out one at a time. As the last sword was removed everything went numb and the last I saw of my friends was of the door swinging wide open and Lenelee catching my limp body before my head hit the floor. But it was all just too late.

Lenelee

I know I would have been too late but I had to at least try to get to Allen before it was the end. I saw a glimpse of Tyki as he escaped out of the 14th's room that's not a good sign, please be alright Allen-kun I thought to myself. As I turned into the room I didn't think I just reacted, I leapt for Allen and caught him in my arms before his head hit the floor. "No, Allen-kun, Allen-kun, Daijabou, Allen-kun, no, no no no. ALLEEEEEN!" Lavi came round the corner as soon as he heard my voice "Lenelee, are you alright?" He looked at what I was holding "Kuso!" his eyes started to water so he looked away. "I'll go and get medics, you just stay with Allen's b….." he cut himself off with a sob and ran out. That's when I let my tears fall freely and started to cry heavily.

Lavi  
"MEDICS, MEDICS, SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!" My legs felt like lead and I wanted to sit down, but for Lenelee's sake I had to keep trying. "Oi, Lavi what's wrong." I turned to the voice and when Komui saw my face he instantly dropped his paperwork and came over to me. "What's wrong, you look like a wreck, is Lenelee alright!?"  
It's not Lenelee its Allen." He took me by the shoulders and looked at me straight in the eye. "What's wrong with Allen!?" My tears came back and I let my legs collapse, I covered my face with my hands and sobbed. "ALLEN'S DEAD!" And with that Komui ran. I stood up and watched him go, as he was running several people watched in amazement as the ever asleep Supervisor ran like nothing I'd ever seen before. "Baka Usagi what's wrong."  
"EVERYTHING'S WRONG!" I snapped at him, I looked up in distain at his shocked face and repeated. "Everything's wrong." In a much more sorrowful voice.

Lavi  
I started sobbing heavily, so much so that it shook my entire body. "Lavi, calm down, sheesh, what's happened!?" I took a shaky breath and was about to tell him what had happened when the painful sight met our eyes. Allen's body lay on a stretcher covered by a blanket. At first Kanda didn't understand what was wrong until Allen's arm fell from the stretcher. "W-what, I-I don't quite understand. I-Is that Allen under there!?" I couldn't quite comprehend what I was seeing. Kanda had run over to Allen and was shouting. "MOYASHI, MOYASHI WAKE UP kuso, WAKE UP!" He was sobbing heavily now not able to control himself, unfortunately that meant I couldn't control myself either and with that we went our separate ways.

Lenelee  
I hoped my eyes had deceived even during the funeral session. I knew I would hope, hope with all my heart till it was my time to join Allen, that there would still be a slimmer of light left. But it just seemed so empty.  
For the rest of the day everyone just seemed to mope around even though Jerry cooked us all a special dinner. One of the many, many downsides to having no Allen is that the Ark seemed to cut of certain people. (Not naming anyone, Bak-sama!) That used it a tad too much. Whenever someone was sent on a mission they would be so worried and put off that they would get distracted so much, that embarrassingly, they would be annihilated by a level 1 or 2. Are numbers are depleting so much that they're now training Finders to fight. Lavi and Kanda haven't come out once and it's been almost a week I'm really worried about them 'cause they've been hit hard, Lavi was like an older brother to Allen and Kanda, well I have my suspicions about those two, let's just leave it at that!

Lavi  
Life had just seemed to have stopped. Life without Allen is boring and dull. I sat on my bed and pondered then a thought struck me. Miranda and Krow-chan are still on a mission. "That's gonna hit hard on Miranda, Allen was the first person to ever thank Miranda."  
"That's true." I jumped as Lenelee spoke from the doorway. "Daijabou Lavi?"  
"I am now, thanks." I got up and out of bed and sighed just as my stomach growled to let me know just how hungry I was. "Heh, sorry 'bout that." I started to walk out but I looked back at Lenelee. There were tears in her eyes as she stared at me. "Lavi, I know it's only been a week but I already really miss Allen." She started bawling so I put my arms around her and tried to comfort the little lost girl. "I know I do to, but I think it's the initial shock of the fact we won't b…" I got caught short by the tears I had been trying to keep locked away. I think it had been about an hour until we let go by the fact I got tackled by Panda who was mumbling about how "yes, a bookman hides away but, at least he eats."

Allen  
My head hurts, my shoulders hurt just about everything hurt. I tried to move but found myself trapped in a box. I'd never really been claustrophobic, well until I WAS STUCK IN THIS DAMN BOX. I activated my innocence and was surprised by how much it hurt to activate. Just when I thought I was in the clear a whole pile of earth engulfed me. I was trapped in darkness once again.

Lenelee  
I had a dream. I was standing in a field of gold. (Actually I think it was wheat or barley but it's a nice metaphor.) The birds, all of shades of whites and yellows, seemed to flock around one area. There was a blinding flash and where there had once been a flock of beautiful birds was now a boy of about fifteen. He had white hair, and a deformed left arm. It was Allen and he was well and truly alive. But all of a sudden the ground, from which Allen and I were standing, crumbled away. I screamed Allen's name as loud as I could, even if it did nothing.  
I woke up with a start smacking Lavi straight in the face as I lurched forward. "Oh god I'm so sorry Lavi, I didn't me…" I looked around the room and it seemed like the entire black order was in my tiny room. "Um can I help you?"  
"You should be glad your brothers at the Asian branch, you could hear your shouts from the science department." I felt my cheeks get warm so I dived under the covers.

Lavi  
After that fiasco everyone seemed to avoid me, so with Miranda and Krowry still on their missions, Lenelee in a hissy fit with me and Kanda being, well Kanda, I had no one to talk to. At that moment, for one horrid second, I thought of joining Allen, in the land foretold.  
I woke up to a familiar voice, it was the Old Coot, that I loved but still hated, but it was still comforting. "The iditot's, gonna wake up soon, so get this over with already." Meh, not so comforting. "I don't care, anyway, Lenelee's gone missing and there are rumours floating about, that Lavi embarrassed her so much that she ran away."  
"And your telling me why!?"  
"So you can keep on him better than usual." I recognised the second voice as Yuu-chan, but his voice didn't seem right it was if part of his sole had been taken away. And I knew which part it was. It was Allen.

Lenelee  
I ran and I didn't stop. I'd managed to get out of the Black Order, but I had to keep going. Allen's alive, was all I could think of, He's in a damn box, running out of oxygen, but he's alive. I stopped so suddenly that I nearly fell over. A thought struck me; I have no idea where Allen was. Or a better way to put it was; I have no idea where the graveyard is. I sat down on the side of the bridge and panted. I started to cry as panic kicked in. I'd run so fast and just followed my instinct that I had no idea where I was. I felt someone touch my back, and when I turned around, a little boy was tugging at the bottom of my jacket. "Are you okay, Miss, 'cause I'm not, I can't find my mama!" As I slid of the bridge he burst into tears. "I can help you find your mama if you want, my names Lenelee, by the way." He stopped his sniffing and grabbed hold of my hand. "Thank you, Onee-sama." I looked down at the little boys face; I hoped he wasn't an akuma, to see such a happy face in a world full of sorrow and despair, made even the worst of situations seem solvable.

Allen  
I tried to open my eyes but had to shut them instantly, as bits of earth and muck attacked them. I activated crown clown, and burst out of the icky dirt. I blinked a couple of times to adjust to the sunlight. I deactivated crown clown and wondered round fir a bit, quickly getting bored. I staggered up the gate, but about half way I fell off with horrid crack. I gasped and looked down, well that's just perfect, I thought to myself, I've gone and broken my ankle. I looked back at the gate, pulled myself, and fell over again as the gate fell open.

Lavi  
As the old man and Yuu-chan left, I crept out the window and jumped. I fell a bit faster than I thought I would but I was still able to use my hammer to stop me from hurting myself. I walked down a root that Lenelee and I used to walk down loads. When I'd been walking for about half an hour it started to rain. Oh snap, I thought, Lenelee's out there on her own and there's about to be a storm. It was even 'cause it was warm and sticky rain. And it was also in the middle of summer so it was also boiling hot. Then it struck me. She probably went to Allen's grave! I looked around; to my right was the path that led down to the graveyard. I followed the path down to the gates and was shocked by the sight that was in front of me. Allen's grave had been upturned. But there was blood coming from hole and was going in a straight line to the second gate. I followed the line of path. It was Allen. He's actually alive. I ran over to the crawling child who was trying his best to get out. "Oi, Moyashi!" I stopped, and like the little insecure rabbit I secretly am, instantaneously burst into tears. Thank God. He's actually alive. But where on earth is Lenelee…..


End file.
